Currently, outdoor positioning is basically, recognized by a satellite-based positioning technology, such as GPS in America, GLONASS in Russia, BEIDOU in China and GALILEO in Europe. However, when a user is indoors, the positioning function of these systems can hardly be realized. However, with the continuous development of cities, large modern buildings (shopping malls, large hospitals and exhibition centers) develop faster and become larger in size. Consequently, the demands for indoor positioning and location-based services are growing. Therefore, indoor positioning becomes a goal to be solved urgently. One way is based on the wireless communication technologies including Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, ZigBee or more, wherein the Wi-Fi-based positioning can only achieve meter-level positioning and has very poor positioning accuracy; for the Bluetooth-based positioning, the signal intensity will be weakened with the drop in the battery voltage which means the positioning accuracy is instable, and due to the dot-like dispersed installation and arrangement mode, it is unable to form a uniform network so that it is difficult to conduct subsequent management; and for the ZigBee positioning, it is required to deploy a dedicated sensor network so that the implementation cost is high and it is disadvantageous for popularization. Therefore, how to effectively and reliably construct an indoor positioning network and an indoor positioning system to realize indoor positioning with high accuracy and high efficiency is a problem to be solved.